


Attack On Marriage

by BestfCarat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Guilty Levi, M/M, angry Eren, but he's still a male though, doting brother zeke, ereri moms are besties, genetically female levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestfCarat/pseuds/BestfCarat
Summary: "Oi brat, what kind of situation is this?""Urm like I've been told, and I'm sure you too that we're now having uh.....matchmaking."Levi is done with his life.Eren too.Eren Jaeger. Nicknamed'Prince'by his high schoolmates because even though he is the youngest son of Grisha Jaeger, Secretary of State for Health and Social Care and receiving order directly under the King himself, he goes to public high claiming a lot of his friends are there and is just freshly starts on his second year in Utopia High.Levi Ackerman. His friends secretly called him'Princess'behind his back because of his beauty and svelte figure. He is the son of Kuchel Ackerman, an undefeatable lawyer nicknamed 'Madonna' by her coworkers. He is also freshly starting in his second year in Karanes High.Both of them were childhood friends but got separated when they were kids because they went to different schools and a lot of other things happened. Now they meet again and they're going to get.......married?! And Eren even forgot about Levi?!!What will become of the both of them?





	1. Red String of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This story will take place in Japan setting but it's not really Japan because in the story, Japan equal to Paradis. I will use canon names for the places.

In the darkness of the night sky accompanied by the moonlight and starry Milky Way, there are two silhouettes can be seen meeting on the dock of the beautiful lake.

“Is that time approaching?” the first silhouette ask.

“Indeed. We have to act fast before he realizes anything.” Sighs the second silhouette while looking upright toward the moon. The first silhouette can’t help a little smirk.

“Well then, let’s get it to start.”

\---------xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo---------

Birds chirping from afar singing an unknown melody and the sun is hiding behind the clouds for all day without any hints for it to rain soon, it is a nice day to walk around the city, to jog or doing any other outdoor activities. The breeze blowing softly picking up on the faint smell of pine tree and roses do not have a calming effect on a certain pissed looking tousle hair brunette though. The taste of warm coffee only soothes him a little before his odd-looking green mixed gold eyes decide to glare in a certain direction. The restaurant chosen by his mother is indeed beautiful for it has the outside patio table and the scenery is relaxing enough with the beautiful little garden to look around but Eren almost had it enough.

“For how much longer should I wait?” He could feel his veins popped in his head. 

It had been almost an hour and a half he was sitting there like an idiot because his mother suddenly decided that it was the time for him to go on omiai a.k.a matchmaking and not to mention, his mother only dropped the bomb last night. 

Eren was stumped. 

In this universe, there was an order for everything that happened but this arrangement meeting seemed kind of rush and too suspicious. Eren could feel the question marks keep adding in his head.

‘What kind of person will I meet?’

‘Was there a trigger to this meeting?’

‘Oh my- Is she pregnant or something?!’

‘Will this be a shotgun wedding?!!’

Wow okay stop there, Eren Jaeger. 

Your train of thought is too rushed, just like your mother. Well like mother like son. 

Why his brain was always going too far ahead? He didn’t have the answer to that question. Besides, he forgot one small tiny bit of piece important little detail. 

He’s fucking sixteen. Sixteen! SIXTEEN!! 

He just started his second year of high school and now he’s going to get married?!

Which parent would allow –is his case, forced- their child to get married at fucking sixteen years old?! 

Well his parent unfortunately.

Even the obvious thing he didn’t realize, he went there after school and still in his school uniform which consists of light brown trousers, white button-up shirt, green necktie and dark gray blazer which he discarded it already on his backseat. 

At this point, people could tell that he’s an idiot because he wears his emotion like a cloth. The beautiful idiot that is on the verge of exploding in anger. Recalling last night's event about the bomb dropping matter, he can’t help but grits his teeth in annoyance. His brother that always doted on him didn’t help him either…Well, he tried but failed.

\---------xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo---------

**Flashback on the event that happened last night**

_Eren is leisurely lying on his stomach in front of the television in the living room of Jaeger’s household, happily playing Need for Speed with his brother because he’s on winning streak on the 3rd game when suddenly someone barges in and interrupts their game making both his brother and his cars crashed into the wall. Both lose._

_“Wha- Mom! Look at what you did! What is wrong with you?! Every day every time!” Eren can’t help but shouts, changing his position to sitting now. His brother sighs next to him because this is not the first time it happened, it’s usual for them._

_“What did I do? No no no! This is not the time for gaming! I have a more important matter to discuss with you, young man.” His mom, Carla paces back and forth in front of them._

_“Which young man?” Both his brother and he speak in synchronize. Carla grins with a suspicious flash of glint in her eyes before kneeling in front of him and cupping both his cheeks._

_“Eren, I have happy news for you.” Carla speaks with her giddiness overflowing making his anger earlier vanishes almost instantly. Eren can’t help a little smile with her mother’s behavior, though suspicious._

_“What is it, mom?”_

_“You’re going to get married!” His smile disappears in a second._

_“Eh?”_

_“Eh?” that comes from his brother, Zeke. Both of them are too shocked to utter any words other than eh’s._

_“What? Isn’t it happy news? I can get a son-in-law this early with your just sixteen!” Carla is already on high with her happiness with all the jumping around the house. Yes, that’s Carla for you. A teenager trapped in old age. Don’t misunderstand. She is still gorgeous in her late thirty though. But there is something wrong in her last sentences._

_“Calm down, Carl. You’re scaring the boy. Let us sit down properly and discuss, okay?” Here comes the voice of reason in the form of Dina Jaeger. She is Eren’s stepmother and Zeke’s birthmother. How and why they become like this is another time of the story._

_“That’s right. Look at him, all frozen already.” Enters Grisha Jaeger, the head of the household. He can’t help but sighs at his second wife’s antics. Carla pouts at both of them before turning back to his son._

_“Eren, I know this is sudden but it needs to be done immediately. I can’t ask Zeke because he’s already has a wife of his own and that’s leaving you, my son.” Carla is looking at him with her pleading look but in a calmer tone than before. Eren snaps out of his state of havoc mind and shakes his head vigorously._

_“W-wait, mom! Oh God! What is this? A prank? A joke? Tell me this is a joke!” He rises on his feet and starts pacing back and forth frantically while washing his face in a dry manner._

_He knows his mom is a type of brutally honest of person and will never joke about his life._

_Yes, his life! It’s his fucking life they are discussing right now but he also knows that he wishes for his mom to start laughing at his face and said that it was all a joke._

_She doesn’t._

_His wish is not fulfilled by his own mom._

_He let out a loud frustrated groan before flopping his ass on the pristine white couch. Carla follows and sits next to him. Dina sits on his other side caressing his shoulder trying to comfort him._

_“It’s not like I’ll let you marry a stranger. More like, you’re already proposed to him and I’m just trying to fulfill your wish.” Carla mutters the last part to herself but it’s still audible to his ears._

_“I’M WHAT?” He jumps on his feet again in shock._

_“Don’t tell me, you forgot?” She searches on his face for the answer and by the look of it, she understands already. “Eren Adam Jaeger, I’m not accepting this memory loss joke! Do you know how many years I’ve been looking forward to it?! How happy I was when the little six years old you proposed to Levi munchkin with ripped flowers to add while crying your heart out before?!” Carla explodes. Well not literally. That will kill her._

_“You mean, this is all my fault?! I’m the one who proposed to him?!.... Wait, HE?!!” Not only his mom revealed that he proposed to someone before but that someone is also a man. A fucking man! Really, mom? Did the world finally chose him to play a joke on?_

_The world did apparently because a nod from his serious and angry looking mom just confirmed for everything._

_“I told you earlier, right? Kuchel and I have already prepared for everything and you’re going to ruin it? With your supposed memory loss?!” He should have realized it sooner but he’s no genius like his best friend. He sighs in defeat contemplating on what to do and is in desperate need of help. He sends his red signal –glancing– at his brother, Zeke who is still sitting from before the interruption. Noticing the desperate look on his baby brother’s face, Zeke decides to speak up._

_“Mom, he’s still in high school. Isn’t it too early for him? Doesn’t matter if he’s already proposed before, it can wait till he graduates and get a proper job first, right?” Eren sends a thankful teary look toward him before Carla pitches in._

_“That can’t do! The earlier he settles in, the better!” Carla is too persistent for her own good._

_“But he is a he, mom. Are you really okay with that? I don’t think it's a good idea to pair Eren with another man.” Zeke is trying again to be reasonable with his mom. Really though, he doesn’t get her most of the time. His mom is just too weird for him to understand her._

_“Why not? I know him since he’s in a diaper and he’s growing into a beautiful young man. We need to just take him in before anyone snatch him away from us.” Her body speaks with her words with all grasping manner that her hands made. It’s terrifying that Carla is too serious in this matter that he can’t even laugh it as a joke._

_“You just want him for yourself, right?” Eren flatly points it out._

_“No baby, I want him for you. Do you know that your mama married your dad at the age of sixteen?” Carla points at her co-wife making Dina blushes lightly. She then tries to make Carla stays in the line of talks by speaking with Eren. By that, she means Eren’s marriage. She can’t help but pity him on the inside._

_“Well Eren honey, let’s do it like this. You meet with him tomorrow but if you don’t like him, you can take your time to get to know him first.” Dina suggests it with a soft smile on her feature._

_“But mama, it’s too early for me. Isn’t big bro said it already? Plus, how can you expect me to marry a guy at my age now?” Eren whines out loud right then and there while hugging his mama tightly. Dina is more reasonable to talk to than his own mom and he often than not asking her for anything because she really is spoiled him rotten._

_Zeke is not jealous of him. More like the opposite. He loves Eren dearly and just like his own mama, treats Eren like a rare diamond that would be found on earth even once in trillion years. Zeke is fourteen years older than Eren and he always wanted a brother before even Eren was born. So the moment Eren came to his life, he couldn’t help himself but spoil his baby brother rotten to the core. He grateful though that Eren did not grow up to be a snobbish little prick like any other rich brats did. He the nicest kid on earth –for Zeke– and he can’t, no, won’t ask for anyone else to take Eren’s place._

_“Why so sudden though, mom?” Asks Zeke to his mom. He can’t –won’t– comprehends on this matter. It’s his baby brother’s life that his mom tries to change. He won’t cooperate for no reason. He then notices the unknown look on her face. The look that tells him there’s something behind this. “Mom?” He gives Carla that stare. The I-won’t-agree-to-this-till-you-explain-to-me stare. Carla lets out exasperate sigh before dragging both Zeke and Dina out of Eren’s eyes and hearing. Grisha follows behind them silently but not before looking at his youngest son who then gives him in return a confuse and desperate look. He sighs._

_“Eren, trust your mom.” With that, Grisha leaves Eren in his thought. That sentences only make Eren more confused than possible. Giving up to think about it and just decides to leave it to his big bro like he always did, Eren shoves his face on the cushion. No later than fifteen minutes, all four of them emerge back to where he is. Eren looks up with a hopeful look at his brother but that hope goes outside the window._

_Resign._

_Zeke’s expression explained everything. For the first time in his life, Eren feels defeated because his big brother can’t help him with this. A single tear finds its way on Eren’s cheek._

_“This marriage is unavoidable, right?” All three of his parents nod at the obvious statement. Zeke can only give him a pitying look and a little annoyed at himself because he fails to help his baby brother._

_“I’m sorry, Eren.” Zeke whispers for only his brother to hear. With a last defeated sigh, he nods and agrees. At least, they notified him first and not just drag him to a white chapel to perform a ritual marriage with a man nevertheless._

\---------xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo---------

**Back to present**

See? Understand the reason behind his state of frenzy mind?

He’s been annoyed since last night and the other party’s tardiness is not helping in the slightest to calm him down. If he can kill people with his glare only, all of the people that exchange a look with him in the past hour will be dead already. He closes his eyes trying to remove his anger state for at least thirty seconds when he hears a chair in front of him moves signing that there is another person in front of him right now.

Fucking finally.

He gives himself another ten seconds to compose himself before opening his eyes to look –glare– at the person but he can’t help but widen his eyes in shock. That person is staring at him with a little frown.

Okay, well. He knows his mom said that this person is beautiful but he didn’t know he is _this_ beautiful. Gorgeous even and can be mistaken for a woman but the _gakuran_ gave his gender away. Sharp looks in his stormy blue-ish grey eyes and is that military undercut? Oh God, thank you for the treat! He is an eye candy for Eren to scream mentally. 

"Oi brat, what kind of situation is this?" A deep and low voice speaks.

‘Brat? How old is this beautiful but rude lad?’ Irritates being called a brat by a _brat_ , he snaps out of his train of thought. Eren narrows his eyes at the person in front of him which Eren believes his name is Levi if he remembered his mom correctly.

"Urm like I've been told, and I'm sure you too that we're now having uh.....matchmaking." Eren replies to him nonchalantly but the other party believes that he is just as annoyed, if not more as himself. "Didn't your mom tell you already?"

Levi is done with his life.

Eren too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Okay, finished the first chapter. kudos and comments are really appreciated, thank you. /big smiles/
> 
> Levi: Don't thank people, you idiot. /frowns, sour face/
> 
> Me: You should be thankful once in a while, munchkin. /pinches his cheeks/
> 
> Levi: Munch-- what? /swats my hand away /More importantly, what's with this gakuran you had me dressed? /irritates at me kind of face/
> 
> Me: Didn't like it? /mischievous grins/
> 
> Eren:/jumps in the middle/ me likey! And I love this green necktie for my part of school uniform! thank you, umi-chan! /shakes my hands vigorously/
> 
> Me: Well, it brings out your eye colors more- WHY YOU KNOW MY NAME?! AHDGAJKHDJAHFU
> 
> Eren: hehehehe well well, I have my ways. Stay tuned for the next episode! Levi too, say something!
> 
> Levi: something /monotones/
> 
> Eren: /pouts/ killer joy and sourpuss
> 
> Me: hey Eren, you're stealing my lines.....well, all well done, all well done. See you -hopefully- soon! Ppyong!
> 
> Eren: Ppyong!
> 
> Levi: What is ppyong?
> 
> Me: Ppyong is ppyong! What else could it be? right, Eren?
> 
> Eren: Right!
> 
> Levi : /deadpanned look/
> 
> Me and Eren: Byebye~! \O/


	2. The Reunion

Levi is honestly stupefied.

Who would have thought his mother had it in her mind to suggest –force– him getting married at the age of sixteen? Well, not exactly sixteen since he just had his 15th birthday on December 25th last year though it was just two weeks ago or so to speak. Following the year, he was supposed to be sixteen but no one cares about it anyway. It’s not like he can blame his mother for could not extending her pregnancy till New Year.

Anyways, it was the most ridiculous shit that he had ever heard.

He tried to oppose to her, being nonchalant and all with his infamous resting bitch face but he was not fooling the one who gave birth to him. She knew he was panicking on the inside if the –not so– little twitch of his left eye gave him away.

He called her crazy,

She just fucking _laughed_ and _patted his head_ affectionately.

He threatened to destroy their house,

His Uncle Kenny –he can’t win against the man since forever– fucking grinned while waving at him stupidly.

He resorted to jumping from his bedroom window,

But before he could, Kenny caught and tied him to his bedpost and almost called 119 saying there was a _mental patient_ going on the loose in the neighborhood.

Well, _almost_.

He screamed calling time out on his uncle’s pretentious call and agreed to his mother on which making both of the said families beamed brightly at him. The last thing he needs is the record of his admission from a mental hospital. He swore if there were mental patients in there, they were his manipulative mother and prideful uncle. Did he sin that bad in his previous life? He was thinking a homicide– no, _a genocide_ if that would quench his thirst on blood. Okay, that was exaggerated but he was so not sorry on the thought.

That was the story on his last eventful night. Now he is sitting in front of one of the – _definitely the most_ – beautiful person he had ever laid his eyes on. Well, considering he is from an all-boys high school and rarely met women other than his mother. He is not saying he’s meeting one right now but his omiai partner’s beauty is on par with them if not more.

But that’s beside the point.

He is furious. His mother didn’t mention anything about meeting with _his childhood friend, Eren fucking Jaeger_. He had asked her but she just dismissed him after saying, _‘you’ll know once go there.’_ That damn _old hag_. 

, Of course, he knows him. They were practically stuck like chewing gum under one of his shoes that refused to fall out when they were in the kindergarten. He was shocked when he stepped inside the restaurant and saw Eren again, making him paralyzed for a good few minutes. He recognized him right away with that messy hair and emerald golden eyes. He even wasted some more time to observe the brunette. He didn’t expect him to grow up to become a hunk.

 _Beautiful and gorgeous hunk_. 

He is happy he got to meet him again but the situation damps his positive feeling immediately when he connects the dots.

He will be marrying Eren any time soon. Under the _witch’s_ order. And that loyal dog of her a.k.a his Uncle Kenny will make sure that he doesn’t ruin the wedding.

They are in awkward silence right now and Levi hates it. “Oi brat, why are you silent?” Levi can hear Eren hisses.

“First of all, I’m not a _brat_. If I am, I’m _sure_ you are even _lower_ than a _brat_. Second, I’m also sure you can’t accept this marriage as much as I am. And last, tell me about yourself so I can at least tell my mom if she asks me about you later. So, let’s get this over with.” Eren replies with a dry ice feeling. Cold and sting. “And what’s your name again?” He continues.

Levi is surprised but thanks to his poker face, he manages to hide it. Seems like Eren forgot all the things about him. He had called Eren ‘brat’ since they were toddlers. Eren was a crybaby at that time and Levi would always call him a brat to make him forgot about tears and switched to anger, in which he succeeded all the time. Eren would start screaming at him, denying that he was a brat and Levi would ignore him or shoved him foods as a peace treaty silently. Eren loved foods so he would always happily accepted them and started smiling again. Levi was glad that Eren was a simple person. But now, all he can feel is _sadness_. Eren had changed a lot, from his behavior to his appearance. And most importantly, Eren had forgotten about him.

As he had wished back then. And Eren granted it.

Not wanting to dwell on his feeling and anger the brunette, Levi apologizes. “Sorry, didn’t mean to call you that. My name is Levi and I’ll tell you about me but first, can we order some food? I’m hungry.” Eren’s eyes soften.

The brunette sighs before waving for a waiter. “What do you want to eat?” Eren asked, seems calm right now.

“What’s good here? I’ll have what you have.” Since Levi doesn’t know about this place, he leaves it all to Eren. He hears Eren ordered two bowls of oden and two cups of coffee before he interjects the brunette, saying he prefers tea instead.

And oh, He is surprised at the number of foods in one bowl when he saw it. _Fucking loads_. The taste is marvelous though. Eren too seems happy when he got the food ingests into his system. Probably starving because of long waiting for him before. He intentionally came late because he thought the partner would be gone by the time he was here but how wrong he was. But he will not apologize again though. He already used the word once.

They eat in silence before Eren breaks it. “So tell me about yourself, Levi.”

Levi swallows his food before answering. “I’m Levi Ackerman, 16 years old. Second-year in high school at Karanes High, an all-boys school. Have a mother, an uncle and a grandfather. Currently counting days to get married and I hate konjac.” He puts the offensive object of foods in Eren’s bowl. Eren looks shocked though he didn’t protest. More like he seems happy to have more food. Eren is silence for a while before Levi stares at him unblinking. “Not going to say anything?”

“Oh yeah. Well, my turn then. Eren Jaeger, the same age. Also the same as you, the second year in high school at Utopia High. Have a father, two mothers, a brother, grandparent on both sides and a sister in law. Again, the same as you, just counting the days to speak my vow to my life partner and I love foods. Except for radish.” Eren mimics Levi by placing his radish in the latter’s bowl. His dislike for radish still standing until now.

“Yeah, I know.” Levi said under his breath. Everything about Eren, he’s already known since he was a kid but people change over time. “Honestly, what do you think about this marriage?” Levi can’t keep the curiosity to himself about Eren’s feeling.

“Ridiculous. I’m not against homosexual but I can’t see myself to be one of them. But it’s not like I can avoid this shit.” Eren scoffs while stabbing on the fishcake with his chopsticks.

“Of course. I understand. Feel the same. I didn’t expect my childhood friend to be my…..husband.” Levi feels awkward said that H word. Like it was out of the world and not supposed to be spoken.

“Wait, Levi. Before that, there’s something I need to tell you. I know you are my childhood friend, my mom told me before but I just can’t remember any memories of you. My mom even raised her voice at me for that reason which was rare. I don’t know what I’m supposed to say. Sorry for not remembering you?” Levi can see that Eren is truly confused. He already knew it from their conversations before but to hear it directly from Eren, he feels like just got punched in the gut.

Levi swallows the lump in his throats. “Uh yes, I noticed. And no, it’s alright. It was a long time ago. It happened to a lot of people. Don’t worry about it.” He shrugs it off like it was nothing but God knows his feeling right now. Even though his face seems nonchalant like nothing is wrong with him, his chest tightens.

“Okay?” Eren seems hesitates to let it slide but a little shake of his head making the brunette complies. “So then, about this marriage. Will we just obediently follow those witches’ orders?” That question from Eren eliciting a chuckle from the raven. He can’t help it because he thought the same thing before. So Eren can be vulgar too now. Well, of course, he is. He is a teenager now. A _handsome_ one at that. Eren blinks at him in confuse. “What?”

“No, it’s nothing. I don’t want to follow _witches’_ order, you know? But they will chase us till the end of the world if we run away.” Levi snorts before raising one of his eyebrows with his signature smirk.

“So you’re just going to agree? Without doing anything?” Eren frowns in disbelief.

“I did everything I could to oppose my mother, even resulting in putting my life on the line but I didn’t succeed. Trust me on this.” Levi deadpans before biting some more food.

“Putting your life on the line? What do you mean by that?” Of course, he would catch on that. Eren frowns deepen and Levi doesn’t want to tell the brunette about his preposterous behavior so he just waves him off.

“I mean nothing. Now, finish your food. Want some of mine by the way? They’re too much for me to consume.” The tactic always worked on Eren as he happily receives a lot of pieces of food from the raven if the big smile on the brunette’s face tells him so. It’s the first time today Levi gets to see that bright sunshine again making his corner of mouth quirks slightly. Some things just never change for them.

After that, they chat for a bit longer about their perceptive idiot of mothers and decides to exchange numbers before parting because of a lot of reasons. Mainly because of Eren trying to persuade Levi to join him go against their families which Levi thinks as the most bizarre idea he ever heard.

\---------xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo--------- 

“I’m home.” Eren tiredly announces as he steps inside his house…or mansion. An entire village can be fit onto his whole garden’s property. Not to brag but his father is fucking rich, being a health secretary of the Paradis Kingdom to put it simply. The official title is too long for his brain to remember. He is greeted by one of his maids asking if he needs anything but he waved her off flatly, too exhausted to talk. He drags his feet on the long hallway to get into the elevator.

They installed a fucking _elevator_ in the house but Eren is thankful nevertheless because he is too tired to take stairs right now to his room on the third floor. He spots his mom and mama having tea outside on the deck beside the pond on the way to his left from the transparent wall of windows. Oh, ladies. Praying they won’t notice him, he crawls on all four for the rest of his steps.

They didn’t see him. Lucky. But he knows that the maid will inform them about his return.

Locking his door securely, he flops down on his green couch. Yes, he has a set of couches in his bedroom. And his bed is in the room inside the room. It feels like having an apartment to himself when he is alone minus kitchenette. Checking on his phone, he saw an unread message from Levi.

**Levi: “Did you arrive already?”**

Eren: “Yes, in my room now. Are you sure you can’t do anything to stop this marriage?”

The brunette is desperate and Levi is his last card to use.

**Levi: “Eren, believe me, I’ve tried but to go against them is like a snowball’s chance in hell. You have no idea how many connections my family has out there. We will live in hell if we do that.”**

As expected, no chance at all. Eren doesn’t know what is it that makes Levi is so afraid of, but he understands him because his own whole family is going against him. He tried to persuade the raven numerous times before going home but no hope at all.

Eren: “But you know, fortune favors the bold. Why don’t we both join hands and take the risk?”

It’s never hurt to take the last attempt. It took a few more minutes for the raven to reply. Eren is almost falling asleep.

**Levi: “Sorry, Eren.”**

Eren sighs. He doesn’t reply and tosses his phone on the coffee table and decides to take a nap before dealing with any more of this shit. He needs to restore his energy first.

\---------xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo--------- 

Levi slurps on his strawberry Slurpee after pocketing his phone. Eren never knows how to give up. It’s his personality that Levi all too familiar with. Like that time when they were kids. Eren continuously proposed to him day after day with the flowers he plucked up from the park or the kindergarten’s garden which made the teachers scolded the brunette. Reminiscing the past makes Levi huffs unconsciously, attracting his friends’ attention.

“What’s so funny, Levi?” Flagon, one of his classmates asks while picking a bowling ball.

After parting with Eren, he meets with his friends at the bowling center in the Vermillion Mall not too far from where he had met with the brunette.

“Oh ho, that’s rare coming from you. Did something good happen? Share with us, dude.” His other classmate, Sayram butts in.

“Ah no, nothing much. Just remembering something stupid.” Levi waves them off.

“You never laughed even if it’s funny. There _is_ something.” Isabel, his friend from junior high speaks up while munching on her fries. She goes to different high school now with his other friend, Farlan, who is now getting a strike on his pins. That man screams in joy before running back toward his little group of friends giving Flagon his chance to play.

“Did you see that?! I’m awesome!” He practically shrieks in Isabel’s ear.

“Yes right, Far.” She shoves her fries inside his mouth to shut him up. It is so out of his character which freaks her out a little. “You’re interrupting us.” Isabel sighs.

“On what?” Farlan blinks in confuse, didn’t grasp on what she meant because he is just sitting there not about five seconds after the conversation. Levi rolls his eyes.

“Nothing, Far. She’s just persistent.” He slurps again on his drink.

“Well that’s her character, you know?” Farlan cackles. Isabel glares at him.

“Even so, I’m still curious.” Sayram’s eyes in on Levi.

“And you stop being curious.” Levi flicks his forehead making the dark hair man flinches before pouting. Sayram then proceeds to join Flagon on the bowling floor while muttering something about ‘Levi is being meanie’ along the line making the said man sighs.

“Really though, what happened exactly?” He already predicted that his blond and wise friend would ask. Levi gives Farlan his infamous glare but the latter doesn’t flinch and stares at him. He didn’t notice this before but Farlan’s and Isabel’s school uniform reminds him of someone. That green necktie and light brown trousers and a skirt. That school logo….

“What’s your high school name again?” Levi asks.

“Utopia High. Why?” Farlan blinks. Of course. They go to the same school as Eren.

‘Why I didn’t notice it before? Too slow, Levi. Too slow.’ He scolds himself mentally. Well if he didn’t get too caught up at Eren’s presence –he refuses to admit it was the brunette’s face that distracts him–, he would notice it right away.

“Do you know Eren Jaeger?” Levi asks innocently. But he never thought that Isabel would splatter her drink when he did. He should ask her when she’s not drinking anything. Note taken.

“E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-EREN JAEGER?!!!! WHY DID YOU KNOW THAT NAME?!! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!!!!!” Isabel screams. Literally. All the attention from other players and onlookers are of them right now. Levi is utterly embarrassed. Farlan is trying his best to shoo her down but he can’t hide the shock himself so he failed. Flagon and Sayram come back to their table with cautious feeling.

“Isabel, shut up. You’re embarrassing us.” Levi grits his teeth and speaks in hush voice.

“Can’t blame her though. I’m shocked too. How did you know the Prince?!” Farlan clamps Isabel’s mouth tightly and the girl’s squirms and muffles shouting. Flagon helps by grabbing her waist and Sayram only watches from the sideline. Too scary for him probably.

“The what?” Levi gapes.

“Prince. That’s his nickname in our school. He’s rich and strong and has that dreamy look that makes even man like me wants to get in his pants.” Farlan starts spouting nonsense and gets a deadpanned look from all his friends. Isabel also stops squirming and frozen in place making both he and Flagon releases the grip on her. “What? He’s famous and have you look at those biceps? His naked torso? Plus and more importantly, his dad works directly under the _King’s order_.”

“Okay well. I understand that but you will not touch and sully him, Far. I won’t allow you.” Isabel comes back from her stupefied state and starts to shake Farlan after grabbing on his collar shirt while grinding her teeth noisily.

Levi is horrified. He didn’t know about that. He knows Eren's father is working in the government but that is all to it.

“But wait, how did you know that name?” Farlan asks after he escaped from Isabel’s clutches. That was scary for him. All of his friends’ eyes are on the short raven right now.

Levi gulps before answering. “He’s my childhood friend.” ‘And soon-to-be husband.’ He adds in his mind. It’s not like he can say those words out loud.

“SERIOUSLY?!” Isabel shouts. Again.

Levi nods before continuing. “I just came back from having lunch with him.” And did Isabel just scream ‘kyaa’?

“Oh my God! Levi, why didn’t you tell us?!” Isabel pouts at him.

“You never asked.” Levi flatly replies.

“So you’re saying that Levi here has a friend who is a famous son of a high position person?” Flagon tries to piece the information together.

“And he’s a young master?” Sayram adds while scratching on his temple.

“To put it bluntly, yes. But Eren is not a typical rich kid. He’s not snobbish and cocky. He also not showing off.” Isabel looks smug when explaining it. Sayram stares at her disbelief. "It's true. He goes to public high instead of a private one and not to mention, he rides a bicycle every day." 

Levi can’t deny the proud that is blooming in his heart. “Of course he is. That part of him never changes I guess.” He has a faraway look on his face with a little quirk of a smile. Also, adoration if his friends read him right. Eren is not the one who would flaunt his richness. He would always say that it was his family that is rich, not him. Flagon and Sayram shared an unknowing look.

“You seems happy there, Levi.” Sayram points out.

“Well, it just I met him after 8 years of separation and he didn’t change much. Did you guys know he would calm down if we offered him food?” Levi snickers on his fist.

“Eh? Is that so?! Thanks for the information, Levi!” Isabel slaps on his back. Hard.

“That hurt, Izzy.” He shots him a warning glare but the girl doesn’t flatter. Levi sighs before standing up but he wobbles a bit and drops his drink, dirtying the floor while holding on his head. Farlan sends him concerned look.

“You okay there, buddy?”

“Is it my fault?” Isabel looks terrified.

“Uh yeah. Anemia I think. I got this a lot lately. And no, it’s not your fault.” He pats the girl’s head before picking up the fallen cup and throws it in the nearest dustbin. “Probably due to puberty.” Levi leans his back, standing against the wall this time. He will not be walking on the wet floor back to his former seat. “My joints and bones hurt. If only I’d start to grow a little taller.” He gives his aching arm a light massage. He had spoken with his mother about his condition and she told him there was nothing to worry about.

“Oh no Levi, you’re cuter this way. Don’t grow taller. Your size is just perfect in my arms.” Flagon mocks him playfully and takes his chance to hug the short raven.

“Wha- Oi! What are you doing?! Stop that!” Sayram shouts at the man and proceeds to go punch the man but Levi beats him to it.

“Don’t mess with me when I’m feeling bad, you asshole!” Flagon got an uppercut from the angry raven.

“Serve you right, Flagon.” Sayram flips him off.

“What the hell? You think so too, right Sayram?” The man dares to smirk at him and Sayram chokes on his saliva. He flusters.

“W-well, you’re not exactly wrong though. Levi doesn’t have an Adam Apple’s yet. No mustache or facial hair, no armpit hair either.” Sayram looking at the floor while saying that in embarrassment. “He also got a svelte body and cute face….so…you see….” He adds bashfully.

“See? See?!” Flagon exclaims excitedly.

“You jerkasses.” Levi grits his teeth with a threatening fist. Farlan and Isabel had gone in silence and watched their bickering in amusement.

“Hiyaa~ Even though I know you’re a guy, I can’t help the tingly feeling inside.” Flagon adds his remarks creepily with his oh so dreamy look.

“Have your brain turn into shit? That needs to be fixed, right?” Levi shots them the scariest glare he could ever muster. “Both of you need some lesson to learn–“ He is interrupted by his massive headache before he could finish his sentence as he collapses on the floor.

“Levi!”

“Oh my God! Levi!”

“Oi, what’s wrong?”

“Oh shit! That is all your fault!”

Levi can hear his friends screaming but he can’t focus on anything except his pain right now. The pain is too immense for him to take and he completely gives in to the darkness, falling unconscious. His friends' voices echoed at the back of his fuzzy mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Ooooooh what's wrong with Levi? :O
> 
> Levi:/grabs my shirt/ You shit. You better not kill me, right??
> 
> Eren : /yawns/ Tone down. Let me sleep zzzzZZZ o<-<
> 
> Levi : /kicks Eren/
> 
> Eren : Ouch! What the funk yo? /rubs/ =n=
> 
> Levi : /glares at him/
> 
> Me: C-calm down, Levi. I'm not ending your life when it just about to start. /pries his hands away/
> 
> Levi: You better be.
> 
> Me: Plus, this is going to be a cute and fluffy story, just like you eue
> 
> Levi: You wanna taste my fist?
> 
> Me:................@nuttalm said so.
> 
> Levi:.............................../kicks my shin/
> 
> Me: Ouch! Savage munchkin gosh /jumps around/
> 
> Eren: Oh well. See you guys in the next chapter. Ppyong! /is too tired to continue, closing the curtain with me still screaming at the background/


	3. Rage of Fury

_Surrounding by darkness, small footsteps running away, no_ – chasing _after someone._

_Someone? But who? All he can see is only a silhouette bathing in the light._

_“Wait! Please don’t go!” He can hear his voice screaming calling for that person but his voice is sort of high? Kind of like a child’s voice. More like, his voice when he was a kid. “Don’t leave me!” He continues._

_“I’m so sorry. Please forget about me.” The silhouette speaks up. He gasps a little before starts screaming again._

_“No! Please! Wait!” The silhouette gives him a sad smile before turning away though it’s kind of blurry but he still can sense the other’s emotion as if their minds linked together like mates. Even though his high pitch voice keeps screaming, the silhouette starts walking away from him. “Don’t go! No!!!!!!!!!!!”_

Gasping his breath for air, Eren jolts awake from his dream with his widen eyes while his hand is trying hard to reach forward. He immediately looks around him frantically searching for something but he doesn’t know what that something is.

“God please forgive me. What was that?” He washes his face dryly muttering to himself while panting heavily.

He confuses. Though his body just woken up from the dream, his brain can’t register what it was about. He tries to process his thought but nothing much comes up except for that shining silhouette’s image. He can’t remember what he was screaming about but he knew he had been screaming because he feels raw in his throat.

Gulping down his saliva trying to get rid of the raw feeling, he once again looks around him. ‘What was I looking for?’ He asks himself in his mind. ‘What was that image about? I can’t remember.’ A deep frown adorns his face. He then notices he is sitting down on his couch.

Why was he sleeping on his couch?

Oh that’s right. He was coming back home from meeting with his arranged marriage partner and had been messaging with him afterward but he was too tired to think about anything else and decided to take a nap after that. He lets out a heavy sigh.

What kind of nap did he take? It’s already dark outside and it is even darker inside his room because he did not switch on the light before. Not that he forgot but it was too early to do that considering it was just around 4 pm after he came home.

Shaking his thought away, he stands up from his green couch and walks toward a lot of switches to turn on the lights.

Now, that’s better. _Bright_ and _blinding_. Just perfect for his view.

He can’t stand long in the darkness or he’ll flip the shit out. Not that he scared, but various things had happened to him making him uneasy at the lack of the light –he is indeed scared but this is a secret from everyone except his family–.

The Eren Jaeger that everyone know is _fearless man_.

The real reason why he is afraid of the darkness remains inside the locked closet deep inside of his heart and he didn’t dare to open it. Better safe than sorry. He just remembers he started fearing it when he was 8 years old and that was all to it.

And he stinks.

Desperately needing a bath, he proceeds to his bathroom. Leaving the door opens, he first took a shower and rubs himself with a lot of rose flavor shower gel on his naked body and shampooed his hair with Clear Men Ice Cool Menthol. It’s relaxing using the icing flavor, always calmed his nerves down and making his brain thinks clearly.

After cleaning himself, he scatters the rose petals on his filled-with-warm-water bathtub and getting in after that. He sighs in relief and leans his on back comfortably.

Now he can take his time and think about today’s event.

He had met the man, Levi Ackerman. Still doesn’t know his middle name though.

Like his mom said, indeed he’s beautiful but that doesn’t change the fact that he is a _man_. Though he admits, Eren almost mistook him for a woman when the brunette first laid his eyes on the raven.

It was inevitable.

Levi has a slim figure and a cute face, his Adam’s apple also still doesn’t show and he is short in height to boot. Plus, he is as pale as a vampire though given that he saw the man easily walked in the bright sunlight, he is definitely not one of them.

Vampires hate the sun but wait, they could if they use the umbrellas and it is still winter season...

Sighing again, he shakes his head from the thought. He watched too much anime for his own good making him confused between the fantasy and the reality.

Back to reality, he will be getting married to the man. Not just a man but also the one who had personally claimed to be his childhood friend. The friend that he doesn’t remember. His mom said that he had proposed to the man when he was still a child but if the memory was so important, he can’t comprehend the reason on why he had forgotten about the raven.

Was that a lie from his mom?

Did Levi somehow had a meeting with her in secrecy and had planned everything to fool him?

Was that all bullshit?

A _prank_?

But for what reason?

His mom never told him a lie, she is as honest as _Pinocchio_. Now don’t take it the wrong way. It means that even if she lied, it would show on her face and people could know it immediately. And she was so angry when he told her that he didn’t remember anything about the raven. Angry Carla is very rare for that cheerful personality of hers so, no. His mom didn’t lie.

Levi also seemed frustrated and angry when Eren met him. Also, he didn’t know if his mind played a trick on him but the raven also looked… _sad_. But why? Because Eren didn’t remember a thing about him?

Thinking back about that, he really can’t think that Levi played a prank on him. The man is just as angry as he is about their arranged marriage, if not more than him. He is so sorry for his bad thought about the raven but still, it doesn’t change a fact he is a guy and Eren Jaeger is not gay. He never showed any interested in men.

But at the same time, he also didn’t show that he likes women either.

He dated once with his one-year-older-than-him high school senpai but they broke up after two months in a relationship. According to that girl, Eren was cold-hearted and incompetent because he never tried to go further with her, as in sex. Of course, they had kissed but the passion was missing there.

But that was just the girl saying, not the brunette himself.

Eren got into the relationship for the first time in his life –for his memories record– so naturally, he was – _is_ – still a _virgin_. For the most part. Of course, he was clueless about adult and mature stuff. He didn’t know anything about sex and couldn’t do it even if he wanted to when he dated her. There was just the awkward and shy flirting on the brunette’s part and, rough and aggressive from the girl’s. 

One day, the girl just cried and slapped him when they were together sitting on her bed. Eren didn’t touch her and well, they broke up. She chased him out of her room soon after that. That event left a bad taste in his mouth so even now he refuses to date anyone anymore.

Maybe there are some good things will come from this marriage…

No Eren! Get a grip of yourself!

Comes in second, he is also sorry toward his mom but he will never say it out loud to her. She is the one to blame for their complicated situation. He clicks on his tongue making a _tch_ sound in annoyance.

After done bathing, he dries himself and wears his checkered dark blue and white winter pajamas. He walks out of his room to go use the stairs instead of the elevator, claiming that he feels old if he keeps using it. Reaching the down floor, he can’t help the goosebumps.

It’s eerily quiet. He can’t feel any presence in the house –mansion– including the maids. Okay, now that’s weird. Usually, there would be at least two or three maids in the sight once the brunette descended the stairs before but now, there is none of them. None.

‘Where’s everyone?’ He mentally asks to no direction while wandering around the first floor. The lights in the hall are mostly on so he is okay with that but still, it’s spooky somehow.

Carefully tiptoeing to the kitchen, he seeks for the pokari to quench his thirst. Once finding it in the huge six doors refrigerator, he doesn’t waste any time and gulps down every drop till none left. He sighs in relief.

“That hit the spot. Feel like I just got saved from the Sahara desert.” He muses out loud. Alone. Tossing the empty bottle in the dustbin, he contemplates for a while frowning to himself before starts walking again toward the stairs. Instead of the third floor, he stopped himself on the second floor and proceeds to go knocking on his brother’s door.

Zeke is not answering to him.

“Is he not home yet?” Eren mutters asking to no one in particular. He then walks down the hall to the second-floor living room. Still no one in his sights.

What is the meaning of this? Is he still dreaming?

Pinching his own arm hard, he yelps. Hurt. So it is not a dream now.

But where is everyone? Damn it.

Eren is getting anxious. Did something happen? He checks on the 2.4 meters tall grandfather pendulum clock that stood tall beside the fireplace, it shows 11.35 pm right now and it is still ticking.

He slept that long?!

It is this late already and no one is home. Even Moriarty, Napoleon of crime would be worried… Okay, that was just Eren’s wishful thinking. He likes villain characters more than heroes. Heroes did a lot of boring and predictable stuff while villains, no one could tell what they would do in their next move. They’re unpredictable.

‘Back on track, Eren Jaeger. Stop thinking about fictional stuff right now!’ He scolds himself internally.

Checking his pajama bottom’s pocket searching for his phone, he doesn’t find it. He forgot the device back in his room on the upper floor.

Grunting out loud, he turns back toward the way he walked before to the stairs. He jogs a little, tries to rush his feet faster. Once he reaches his room and found his phone on the coffee table, he dials on his brother’s number. Waiting on the call with his back facing the door and his hand resting on his waist, he blows a raspberry.

“Come on, pick up the call.” Eren talks to no one in particular “Answer me, big bro! Why you’re not answering?!” His voice raises too close to shouting.

Little did the brunette know, there are two shadows creeping behind his back.

His mouth is suddenly clamped tight with something and it smelled like chloroform.

‘Oh Lord, it is chloroform.’ Eren mentally thinks as he tries to squirm away but the smell is too strong and he had mostly inhaled most of it making he feels fuzzy and blurry.

The last thing he remembered, the blurry shadow asked for his forgiveness before he is surrounded by darkness.

\---------xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo--------- 

_Rage_.

Levi can feel his veins popped from the blaze of anger that he tries to chase away right now but the flame is too huge for him to extinguish even Percy Jackson can’t help him.

Guess where he is at this moment?

 _Ding dong bell~_ He is now standing next to his future husband _reciting the vow_ after the hunk brunette did it. _In the white chapel_. For his own _wedding ceremony_ if he might add.

He is dumbstruck.

He remembered about himself falling unconscious earlier that day but to his horror, he had woken up in the unfamiliar room with a set of white tuxedo neatly ironed and hung in front of him. And to add the salts on the wound, he was bare naked minus his black skin tight boxer and white sleeveless transparent undershirt. He looked around for any shirts in the room but he found none.

Sighing in defeat, he contemplated covering his body with the bed comforter but decided against it. There would be a lot of troubles if the comforter accidentally slipped off of him in this freezing and cold winter night.

It was already night.

How long did he pass out?

With a heavy sigh, he reluctantly wore the tux except for the tie, which he threw it over his shoulder. He didn’t know how to tie it. He wore gakuran for all his junior high and high school life for the love of Amaterasu’s sake. There’s also a handkerchief neatly folded inside the tux’s blazer pocket. The tie and handkerchief were in baby blue color.

No matter how anyone looked at it, it was a _wedding suit_.

Rolling his eyes at his ridiculous outfit, Levi stomped outside to search for some familiar faces, only to be greeted by a lot of people decorating the… _altar?!_ And a lot of them were wearing maid outfits and there were a few numbers of men in black suits. The maids were arranging the fake flowers on the flower gates that lined up from the entry to the front seat in front of the altar and the men kept their eyes around while helping once in a while.

“What the fuck is going on here? Cosplay event? Maid café?” Too stunned with everything around him, Levi curses out loud.

“Oh hey there, snuggluffagus. Had a fun time sleeping, my munchkin doll?” There came a familiar voice. His mother, Kuchel had heard him from somewhere that he didn’t want to think about.

“What is going on here?” Ignoring the ridiculous nicknames from his mother, he glared at her. She seemed… jumpy for some reason, in excitement probably. Kuchel giggled at him and linked her arm to his only son dragging the raven toward the front door. He had a really bad feeling.

“Surprise~ surprise~ It’s your wedding tonight, angel~ Oh, let me tie this for you." Sliding the off of him, Kuchel fixed the necktie nice and neatly on him. He paid no attention though. "But you have to wait for a few more minutes since the decoration is still in the process, my short baby.” She fucking pouted at him for the delay.

But Levi didn’t give a fuck about that.

What the heck his beloved mother just said? His wedding?? Frigging Tartaros.

He stared blankly at her, trying to process everything she just spoke. “Wedding?” Levi used the low tone to speak while gritting his teeth in annoyance.

“Yep!” She threw her arms upward excitedly.

“Whose?”

“Yours, sweetie pumpkin of course.” She chuckled and pinched his cheek lightly. He was speechless. Levi felt like laughing like a wacko and banged his head till bled against the wall but he shoved the feeling down. He knew this day would come eventually but not this soon. Slumping down on a long brown bench, he rubbed his face dryly. He rather doing Cosplay for the sake of own sanity.

“Where is this place?” He barely whispered.

“The White House Wedding Chapel in Shiganshina District. Now I know it was a long journey from our home but it was where you and Eren had first met when you guys were children. It’s a memorable place for both of you.” While the thought was beautiful if he was as agreeable as her but he just couldn’t think of any comeback to reply to her.

So he just settled with, “Is that so?” Levi said it uninterestingly but Kuchel just couldn’t read the atmosphere and kept blabbing on about his childhood story and the ceremony that had to be done after this but Levi just chose to ignore her and looked somewhere that was not his mother.

Levi then heard a voice screaming.

“I swear to Hades I’ll burn you with his Hell's inferno! God damn it!”

“Now~ now~ Calm down, lil bro. I was forced to. I didn’t mean to do that to you. Big bro is so sorry. Forgive me.”

“Sorry my ass! Do you have any idea what my feeling was when you did that?! And you’re not even answering my call! I was worried but seems like I just wasted the feeling for nothing!”

The raven watched his once childhood friend entered the chapel’s door with a blonde spectacled man by his side. And the man was furious for some reason. Maybe the same reason as him.

“Blame mom for asking me. She threatened me if I didn’t do what she asked.” The blonde man seemed defeated. Eren scoffed.

“Threaten what?” the brunette crossed his arms over his wide strong chest.

“To call Yelena home.” The blonde looked sheepishly on the floor. Eren was taken back. He cleared his throat before replying to his accompany.

“Well, that suck. That's why I said to stop seeing other women but you just don’t listen.” He sighed deeply.

“But my beloved younger brother for life, I just love women too much to not to see one or ten for the day. They are my source of sanity.” The man who Levi thought was Eren’s older brother started rambling shits about his love for women.

Eren looked at the man as if he was crazy. He was not to blame though. Even Levi thought the same. The brunette then noticed his presence in the room.

“Levi? What are you doing here?” He approached the raven.

“Hello there, Eren. We meet again. Today.” Levi tried to smile but it was just so fake, so he dropped it.

“Well yeah, seems so. What’s up?”

“Eren, my boy! You grew up so well!” Levi’s mom interrupted them after recovering from one of her wild imaginations and went to hug the brunette. Eren looked at her in surprise.

“Chelchel Oba-chan?” Kuchel squealed and squeezed him tightly.

“Oh my God! You remembered me! Yes honey boo, it’s your Chelchel Oba-chan. Aww~ I missed you so much, my dear boy. You look so handsome now. Also, your body is tough and hard. Doing any sport or a martial art?” Kuchel looked so thrilled that the sun could rise at night. Eren chuckled at her in amusement.

‘So you remember my mother but not me? Eren.’ Levi swallowed down the lump on his throat.

“Yeah, Karate Club. Been doing it since the start of junior high and of course, I remember you! We were so close before but what happened to you? And what are you doing here, Chelchel Oba-chan?” Eren asked her in confuse.

“That story will have to wait for later since now it’s the time for your wedding with my son, so call me mother, my ikemen son!” Kuchel clasped his hands in excitement.

“What wedding?” He frowned at her but she was too high on the sky land –again–, probably imagining –dreaming– about the future to answer the brunette. He is not amused anymore so he turned his attention to the raven. “Levi?” The said man sighed.

“Didn’t your blonde brother over there tell you anything?”

“Tell me what?” Levi was silent for a while. He noticed the brunette was not in the wedding suit like him instead he wore winter pajamas with a thick coat. And fluffy pink slippers. Should Levi comment on that to him? “And why are you wearing the tux? What’s going on here? What’s the occasion?” He swallowed down the words. So Eren still didn’t realize anything.

“Eren, it’s our wedding tonight. Hooray to us.” Levi said monotonously, dropping the most dreadful bomb to the brunette. Eren blinked in confusion and took his time to speak again. Probably too shocked, just the raven himself not even 15 minutes ago.

“What?” Eren stared at him, maybe tried to search for a lie plastering on his blank face but the brunette found none. Levi could see the man’s nose flared as he turned back to face his blonde brother. Glaring at the man, Eren spoke in dangerous low tone.

“Where is mom?” The blonde gulped nervously and pointed somewhere inside the chapel. Eren darted in fury with no volume speaking in his voice and disappeared from the raven’s sight. Kuchel didn’t stop him either since she was too lost in her own world. The blonde brother of his looked terrified some for reason.

Well, all in all, Levi understood the brunette’s feeling.

But what he didn’t and still doesn’t understand is that on why the brunette is now standing in front of him right now and sliding a ring on his left ring finger.

Not even 20 minutes had passed after Eren darted in furious, the brunette trotted back toward him in defeat and they are now having their wedding ceremony.

Wasn’t Eren trying to stop the wedding?

No. He was just darting inside the chapel angrily searching for his mom.

And after that, what had happened? Levi doesn’t know.

“I hereby pronounce you both as spouses for life. You may kiss the groom.” Levi barely hears the priest speaks as he is too drowned in his own thinking. Having no response from him, the brunette forcefully grabs his face and kiss the raven lightly at the corner of his lips.

Levi doesn’t know what to feel, truly. With both their faces blanking for the whole ceremony, Eren and Levi unwillingly sealed their fate together.

Where will Levi direct his rage from now on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sound of laughter is booming in the room. Mine, that is.
> 
> Me: LMAO LMAO ZEKE IS GOLD! -a pun is totally intended-
> 
> Eren and Levi: STAHP LAUGHING, YOU WACKO!
> 
> Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> Eren and Levi:/stares at me in deadpanned look before sighing/
> 
> Eren: Well, at least we're in this together now.
> 
> Levi: Yes shit Sherlock.
> 
> Eren:.......Are you mad?
> 
> Levi: Oh no, my dearest darling of husband /sarcasm/ I'm as happy as inferno swallowing the whole El Dorado right now!
> 
> Eren: Now~ now~ wifey, calm down. @nuttalm said you're scary when you're mad.
> 
> Levi: What did you say?! /proceeds to kick Eren/
> 
> Eren: Not me!
> 
> Levi:/pouts/ well at least someone seems happy about our situation.
> 
> Eren:/snorts/ @cravatandkey sounds so porn it tickles something inside of me /gives Levi leering look/
> 
> Levi: porn what? /edges away from Eren/
> 
> Eren: More~~~ /brazenly moans out loud and slowly approaches Levi/
> 
> Levi: Eren, stahp.
> 
> Eren: Eren, no.
> 
> Levi:/runs away/
> 
> Eren : MOREEEEEE~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!! /chases after Levi to me knows where/
> 
> The curtain just closed like that without 'Ppyong' or 'Bye Bye' because I am still on the floor, dying of laughter and Ereri is having fun playing tag.
> 
> Levi: I'M NOT HAVING FUN!!!!!
> 
> His voice echoes to the seven seas.


	4. Unexpected Truth Unfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. The update will be constant on Friday GMT +8. Just got the new job and I have OT most of the days so-- anyway, here's the update! Enjoy! O/

The wedding ceremony went on smoothly despite the dark aura emitted from both grooms. They wore unreadable faces all the time. There was no reception since it was a rush wedding and the people who attended were the families only –besides from the Jaeger’s household’s workers plus bodyguards–.

“Well then Levi, you have to stay with your husband now that you’ve married.” Kuchel starts to cry dramatically while bone-crushing hugs her only son who looks like his soul has left the body to the other world. “It’s unavoidable but mother will be lonely without you, little boy.” She wails obnoxiously making the raven snaps out from his stupefied state.

“Wait what?” That comes from both of the grooms.

“Don’t get too wild on the first night!” She continues. Levi’s jaw drops practically on the floor and Eren lets out a horrific sound of gasping in disbelief.

“Now~ now~ Kuchel, they’ll be fine. Don’t chastise them right after their wedding.” Carla giggles while patting on her best friend’s shoulder.

“But Carla, he’s still my boy.” Kuchel sobs, tightening her grips on Levi making the raven lets out a strangled sound. His mom releases him hurriedly.

“Oh I’m sorry, shortcake! Are you okay?” Kuchel starts to inspect him worriedly but the raven is too busy catching flies in his mouth –he’s in the frozen state–.

“WAIT THE FUCKING SECOND THERE!” Eren shouts after coming down from the shock. “What do you mean he has to stay with me?!” The shout makes Levi snaps his mind out.

“Language, Eren.” Carla goes on her full mom’s look on him but he doesn’t care about that right now. “It means as she said. Levi will be moving into your room. That’s natural since he’s your spouse.”

“I HAD ENOUGH! I’VE ALREADY RUINED MY ENTIRE LIFE TONIGHT AND YOU WANT TO SUFFOCATE ME EVEN FURTHER?! ARE YOU TRYING TO _KILL_ ME?!” Eren pants heavily after shouting his lung out. He low-key listens to his mom’s words about cussing but that doesn’t mean he would low his voice down. Everyone is in silence for a while, too stunned about the brunette’s outburst but then Carla speaks in an almost timid manner while trying to touch Eren to calm his down.

“That’s not it, my dear. I just want to-“ She doesn’t even finish her sentence before his furious son interrupting.

“That’s it, mom. If he will be _in_ , I will be _out_.” Eren’s voice is low and full of anger it’s almost dangerous making even Carla trembles slightly in fear. He glares at her furiously before stomping out of the chapel while dragging his older brother along with him.

“….Well that went better I expected.” Grisha breaks the tense mood after staring at the door where both of his sons just exit.

“He must be enduring the whole time.” Kenny adds flippantly.

“And the boy is famous with his temper. It would happen sooner or later.” Dina provides further but it doesn’t make Carla feels any better. Even Levi didn’t say anything because he understands about the brunette’s feeling and he thought that he would be the one to explode but he is just not that type and Eren’s words were enough to turn the anger into _something else_.

“Hurt.” Levi whispers while slowly clutching on his body. Unwanted tears start to fall on his pale cheeks.

“Oh sweetheart, I’m so sorry about him.” Carla rushes toward his side after noticing his tears with Kuchel by her side.

“That…..that’s not it.” He grimaces with a deep frown. 

“What’s wrong, munchkin?” Kuchel looks at him worriedly before placing her arm around his waist. Gasping in pain, the raven falls on his knees.

“Levi! Oh Lord—Carla!” Kuchel looks at her tearfully.

“O-okay. Let’s move him to our place first. Grisha darling, please help us.” Her husband nods and easily carries the raven on his back toward the waiting car. Kenny follows after him, worried about his only nephew’s condition.

“But Carla, Eren is-“ Kuchel is afraid the angry brunette will get even angrier than before.

“Don’t worry about him. I’ll talk to him later but Levi’s health comes first.” Carla hugs her in a comforting manner. Kuchel sighs and nods hesitantly.

“Alright. Thank you.”

“No, Kuchel. Thank you for trusting your flesh and blood with me.”

“We’re best friends. Of course I trust you more than anyone.” Carla is getting teary and she starts to sniff.

“Me too. I feel the same.” Kuchel giggles before Carla joins too. “Now we better head back to Levi. If my calculation is correct, his body is starting to reform. This will be a hard time on him.”

“Yeah. It’s worrying but I’m still excited. I never thought I would have a girl in the guy’s form of a child when I got pregnant with him…Should I start to pronounce her now?”

“It depends on him, Kuchel. We talked about this already.” Carla rolls her eyes with a little grin. “Though _genetically female_ , he was born as a male.”

\---------xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo--------- 

Kuchel’s pregnancy was unexpected. Surely she knew the baby’s father but he had left her behind after their fight and went to Marley, the continent separated by an ocean from Paradis and the guy didn’t have the knowledge about the baby. Kuchel was distressed for a while but then, his older brother butted in and had smacked back the life in her face.

“If you want to torture yourself, that’s fine but don’t hurt the innocent life that is residing inside of you.” He said. Who would have thought the ever emotionless and sinister Kenny Ackerman could be caring when it was involved the things about his family? Surely he was a rough person but not all people could openly share their emotions. Those words shook some sense in Kuchel and she decided to live for his baby’s sake.

After 10 weeks of pregnancy, she did an ultrasound test to know the gender of her baby. She was excited when she found out that the old friend of hers was the doctor and even more so when she was told that she would get a baby girl.

“Looks like you’re going on to have a baby girl, sweetheart.” Her gynecologist, Carla Jaeger nee Adams also her childhood friend told her with a big smile plastering on her face.

“Really?! Wow! A girl! I hope she’ll grow to be a beautiful girl!” Kuchel jumped excitedly but still being careful with her pregnancy.

“You’ve always wanted a girl and she can meet with my handsome boy.” Carla joked with her.

“Sugar fluff, did you just call dibs on my daughter?” Kuchel grinned at her.

“I sure did, sweetie.” Carla winked playfully. “Plus you got pregnant just right after he was born. Isn’t it some kind of fate?” Kuchel gasped in shock but still smiling at her.

“That’s right! Oh my God. I got pregnant right after he was born and I didn’t realize till you mentioned it!” She couldn’t help a burst of laughter escaped. “And are you okay to start working now?” Carla chuckled before shrugging her shoulders.

“Well, what can I say? I love my job. Plus I’ve got enough rest already and he has other people who love him too aside from me.” Kuchel winced but still smiling.

“Yes pumpkin, I totally understand your feeling. Our jobs are our lives. I love mine too.” She giggled.

“We do what we like, that’s why it’s hard to not do it for a long time.” Carla shrugged nonchalantly. “And Kuchel my dear, it’s been a while since we last met. Want to hang out for some other time than this? I missed you, bestie.” She asked sheepishly. Kuchel teared up.

“Of course! I missed you too! I’m so sorry we’ve lost contact before and though it was just coincidence that we met again, I’m sure fate played a role in this as well.” She grasped on her best friend’s hand. “And I can’t wait to meet my future son-in-law.” She added playfully making Carla widen her eyes comically.

“Why of course, honey and I pray for my future daughter-in-law to grow healthily and beautifully.” They laughed together.

But the fate had it ways to play with humans. On December 25th, 2002, Levi Eden Ackerman was born healthily as a boy. At that time, Kuchel and Carla were too stunned beyond words.

\---------xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo--------- 

His head is pounding, his bones are hurting all over the places and he feels like puking. Levi’s consciousness is back but he still doesn’t have the strength to open his eyes. Plus the voices around him are making too many noises for his liking.

“Are you sure he’s really okay? He fainted for the second time already in one day.” He hears his mother’s voice speaks.

“He’s a strong boy, sweetie. I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Levi wonders who that voice belongs to. “His body is just adjusting to its’ new shape.”

“You said new shape but I don’t see any difference.”

“I’m not talking about the outer appearance but the inside. His bag is opened and he will get them once in a month's disease from now on.”

‘Okay, what the fuck are they talking about?’ Levi mentally wonders. He has a really bad feeling too.

“Ouch, he’ll freak out for sure.”

“Well, telling him that he’s actually a girl and that his puberty hit him harder than anyone is surely too much to take at once especially about the monthly period.”

“What?” Levi asks in shock with a sore voice making his mother and friend turn to him immediately.

“Oh fluffy munchkin, you’re awake. How are you feeling? Are you okay?” Kuchel inspects him worriedly. Levi ignores her and stares sharply at the other person who turns out to be Carla, Eren’s mother.

“What do you mean by that? Who’s a girl? To _whom_ are you referring?” He shots her questions. Carla glances at Kuchel to which she receives a nod from his mother. She then takes a seat next to the bed to where he is lying. Taking his hand in her small one, Carla starts to explain.

“Sweetheart, we’re talking about you.” She carefully looks at his expression before continuing. “You are a female.” Levi looks at her as if her hair had turned into snakes like Medusa and inches away from her slightly after taking back his hand from her.

“What are you talking about? In sixteen years since I was born, I have always used the boys’ loo, you know.” He frowns at her.

“Fifteen years, my sweet pretzel.” His mother interrupts but after receiving a certain dark look from him, Kuchel shuts her mouth.

“Well, I understand it’s hard to believe since it’s so sudden for you. Believe me when I said it’s the same for your mother and me when you were born. I was the one who gave Kuchel the checkup when she was pregnant with you.”

“So you’re a gynecologist?”

“Yes, my dear. In any case, you have a XX male syndrome. It is extremely rare but there are occasions where there is a damaged chromosome or some errors in genetic replication. In your case, though your appearance is a male but genetically you’re a female and it may be the opposite in some other cases. Do you get me so far?” Carla explains further and by now, Levi can’t even bring himself to blink.

“I just get that you’re just as crazy as my mother. What sort of bullshit are you spouting about? I have a dick for sweet Casablanca’s sake!” Screws politeness for insane people.

“That fact is I’m aware of but honey, have you ever heard the term of ‘inter-sexed’? Like female with testicles or a distended urethra or someone with both ovaries and testes, and there are some other types too-“

“Wow! Okay, slow down, Dr. Genius! I don’t need to hear the rest. I’m just sixteen-“

“Fifteen.” Again, his mother corrects him and he is so close to clawing at her.

“Who cares about that?! In other words, you’re saying that I’m…” He leaves the words hanging.

“Yes sweetie, you are a girl. You can read the document if you’re still having a doubt that.”

“Oh no, smoochy. He’ll get the evident himself soon enough, from his own body. Let’s see if by then, he’ll still in doubt or not.” Kuchel looks smug for some reason and it gives a chill down Levi’s spine.

“What evident?” Though hesitantly, he still asks. Carla just smiles at him.

“Dear, your case is extremely rare in our world and it is even rarer for you to be fertile on both sides. Most XX male syndrome is sterile due to no sperm content but you have those. I believe you masturbated before?” Levi nods. He is a healthy sixteen years old boy, of course, he had. “And we also detect the presence of the ovary in your body along with the uterus. Your body is too fertile and the female part of yours is hitting puberty too fast resulting in the pain that you are currently going through.”

“So what? Will something happen to me because of that? I’m just getting more confused.” Levi rubs his forehead to soothe the headache.

“Indeed but it's okay, my dear. You’ll understand soon. Maybe it’s too early for you to learn about complicated things. You should rest for now and we’ll talk again later.” Carla softly caresses his smooth hair in attempts to lull him to sleep. Well, the bed is indeed too soft for his body and it’s calming him slightly. But wait…

“Where is this anyway?” He looks around at the unfamiliar too wide room.

“It’s Eren’s room but now it’s also yours since you both are officially spouses.” Carla grins brightly at him.

“I still think he’ll get mad at us again, honeydew. You know, for using his room as we like.” His mother, Kuchel seems afraid.

Ah right, he remembers Eren roared in the chapel and had disappeared somewhere after that.

“Where is he?” He asks.

“He’s not here but I know his whereabouts so don’t worry and just take your rest. You need it. Kuchel, you don’t have to worry too. That kid is surprisingly has a big heart so he’ll forgive us in no time.” Carla assures her and Kuchel smiles in return.

“I’m not really worried about him.” Levi denies and shrugs it off nonchalantly. “Can I sleep now?” Carla and Kuchel exchange the knowing look and decide to go out of the room. Before stepping out, Kuchel turns back at him.

“Oh by the way sugar cube, I had arranged your change of school and by this Monday, you will go to the same school as Eren. Isn’t it exciting to have a high school romance?! See you!”

“WHAT?!” Unfortunately, Kuchel and Carla are both gone by the time he screams his lung out. Oh great, Eren will be so _happy_ –please note the sarcastic remark– to know about it soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren:/is utterly speechless/
> 
> Me: What? Do you not like it?
> 
> Levi: Are you kidding me? I'm a girl? A GIRL?! /chokes me/
> 
> Me: It was my plan from the start so not sorry /coughs/ Eren, help!
> 
> Eren:....................... /ignores us both/ well @cravatandkey, it's late but yes, an update. She's too lazy. /facepalms/
> 
> Me: I can hear you! Tho...Chibi, let me go! /is struggling with Levi/
> 
> Levi: I didn't expect that coming from her either, @nuttalm. I have no idea what she has stored in her small brain.
> 
> Me: Rude, Chibi! Fight me! Grrr
> 
> Levi: And she's an idiot. Sorry, @Lazy_Panda13, she's incompetent. I'm not sure if she'll improve or not.
> 
> Me: I prefer you call it newbie, you short stick. Well, I'll try my best then not to disappoint the rest of you.
> 
> Levi: YOU DISAPPOINTED ME!
> 
> Eren: Not me though /is whispering/
> 
> Me:............Okay, see you soon. Ppyong!
> 
> Eren: Ppyong! /throws hearts everywhere/
> 
> Levi:/gasps in disbelief/ turn me back to normal, you psycho!
> 
> Me: Let's go have some coffee, Eren.
> 
> Eren: Sure! Bye, Lee!
> 
> Levi: ASJUDHAUFHUESHFISEJFIUFJFLKPKLL


End file.
